swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Kain Ossious
Custom Sabre Gold Hilted Lightstaff, Able To Spilt In to Two Sabres, One Half Black, The Other White, Water-Proof Casing ,White Noise Generator, Cell Recongizer, Force Activated Switch, Emitter Matrix, 1 Black Power Crystal Custom Cut, 1 White Power Crystal Custom Cut, Signature Baffling Device, Trapped Handle History: Little is known about Kain's birth. All that is known is that he was born on Iridonia and is part Human with some Zabrak blood because of where he was reborn. He looked in his late twenty’s early thirty’s when he was reborn. He chose to look like a zabrak at the time applying Dark Blue and Black Tattoos to his body. Coming into this new world was not as hard as one would have thought. Kain was quickly taken in by the new Sith Lord, Darth Malak. Who was the current Dark Lord of the Sith at the time. Malak trained Kain in the Dark Arts, but taking Kain into consideration Kain’s unrealized past he quickly caught on to the ways of the Sith. Taking into consideration that Malak and Kain were the only two relatively strong Sith at the time Kain and Malak bonded. Kain learning much about Malak, and Malak wondering about Kain’s “missing” past, the two became something like brothers, helping one and other when they were in need. One day, however, Kain's master was killed by the Jedi Master Revan, and Kain was devastated. Unknowingly when Malak was about to pass away he informed Kain that he had placed his own spirit in a holocron so they could speak whenever Kain wished to confront his old master. Kain opened the holocron moments after receiving it, and had a long talk with Malak, and after a while Malak gave Kain a number of gifts including the sabre form Oishi and the Darth Malak's signature force more, Force Death Wave. But those two gifts were nothing compared to what came next. Malak then did the unpredictable, and asked Kain if he wanted to take on the title of Dark Lord of The Sith Kain willingly accepted the title as Dark Lord of the Sith. After fighting many jedi and many wars for the empire, Kain's strength continued to grow. He trained extensively in the Dark Arts of The Force and studied a fair amount of the Lightside of the force as well. Kain’s mastery in the force is not able to be compared to any other beings accept Revan. The new Kain’s strength and Mastery of the Darkside was increased even further when he learned that the spirit of Exar Kun laid somewhere on the planet of Yavin 4. Kain searched many Massassi Temples before finding Exar Kun’s spirit. They talked for an extensive two hours before Exar Kun’s spirit agreed to take part in the great body of Kain. After merging with Exar Kun, Exar Kun lead Kain to a a huge tomb somewhere underground. Kain searched for what Exar had wanted him to, until he found it. Kain destroyed the gigantic creature that guarded the legendary Kaibur Crystal. Kain forced the Crystal into his body, merging with it, strengthening his connection with the force even more. Kain temporarily joined the Yhuuzan Vong, to use them for power and to gain knowledge. Kain learned many things, like their view on life, their technology and their view on the war. Kain fought another major war against the republic, this time completely destroying the planets known as Mon Calamiri and Telos. But he had also blown up half of the criminal filled planet known as Tatooine. And after figuring out the current Lord of The Yhuuzan Vong’s plans he left the Vong for good, after helping them in many battles. Kain's mastery of the force pulled him towards something of valuable, The God Holocron. After a long period of time he had found all three pieces and assembled it. This new holocron tought Kain the ability to cripple someone's connection with the force. The first victim of this new ability was Jedi Master Odian who ended up dieing, because he felt there was no point in life without his connection with the force. After that Kain Ossious went looking for his true purpose in this galaxy, and he found it. After the Holy Triumvirate was born. He realized what his purpose was, his purpose was to help Revan form the new galaxy. Kain, now knowing this activated the Death Star and moved to the planet of Korriban, ready to strike he charged the superlaser and fired it upon Korriban, where he knew the Triumvirate was. The green laser neared Korriban, but revan used his mastery in the force to reverse this laser and form it's power into a massive thoughtbomb. This thought bomb was then released upon the galaxy, causing the reset, killing more than half of the living beings in the galaxy. But before Kain died, he used the force to save the crew on the Death Star, and teleport himself down to the surface of Korriban. Now infront of Revan, Kain was ready to die. Looking into the eyes of Revan Ordo, Kain died, and Revan followed. The two rivals then died, together. But they died as friends, and would forever be remembered. Ossious, Kain